User blog:Razor-6-1/FORMOZA V.S SWADS
Ima.jpg SWADS.jpg WHO IS DEADLIEST ? FORMOZA poland's best frogmen dedicated to save poland and save people the terrorists attack. , the best they have V.S SWADS Bangladeshi FROGMEN born in the hot damp jungles of Bangladesh , Born to defend Bangladesh from its neighbours. Weapon edges MSBS Radon Thanks to a variety of modules, both variants are to be easily transformed into a sniper rifle or squad light machine gun. The rifle will be chambered for standard 5.56x45mm NATO ammunition. Its weight is 3.7 kg. Its length is 980 mm. Daewoo K7 A 30-round vertical box magazine is used and it can use 30-round magazines taken from IMI Uzis or 32-round magazine from Beretta Model 12s. Its weight Is 4 KG. Its length is 800 mm. Edge: MSBS Radon For its Ability to change in to a LMG or a sniper rifle , already being an assault rifle. Glock 29 The Glock 29 is a 10mm Auto equivalent of the subcompact Glock 26 introduced in 1997 along with the Glock 30. The pistol features a 96 mm (3.8 in) barrel and a standard magazine capacity of 10 rounds. Like other subcompact Glock pistols, the Glock 29 will function with the factory magazines from its related full-size model, giving an optional capacity of 15 rounds. Daewoo K9 The pistol can also be fired in conventional single- and double-action (DA) modes. The "fast action" mode allows the trigger travel of DA mode and the trigger weight of SA mode. This allows a more accurate first shot due to the lighter weight of the trigger. It is also safer due to the longer trigger travel required to fire the pistol. The factory magazines hold 13-rounds. Smith & Wesson 59-series magazines are compatible with the DP51 but will protrude slightly. Edge: Glock 29 for its ability to fire full-auto. Alex Bor rifle The Bor is a Polish bolt-action 7.62x51mm NATO caliber sniper rifle. The weapon received the code name Alex during development, after the name of the lead designer Aleksander Leżucha, creator of the 12.7x99mm NATO Wilk anti-materiel rifle. After the development phase, the rifle received the military designation 'Bor'. AS50 The AS50 is a .50 BMG sniper/anti-materiel rifle manufactured by British firearms producer Accuracy International. The AS50 enables operators to engage targets at very long range with high accuracy using explosive or incendiary ammunition. The AS50 employs a gas operated semi-automatic action and muzzle brake, allowing for lower recoil than the AW50 bolt action rifle and faster target acquisition. The rifle is highly transportable, ergonomic and lightweight. It can be disassembled in less than three minutes and serviced without tools. Edge:AS50 for longer range Combat 56 Combat 56 is the name of a combat technique invented by Major Arkadiusz Kups, a Polish former commando of 56th Special Company.[citation needed] The technique is named for a troop of elites, the 56th Company, who were trained to maneuver behind enemy lines. Kups came up with the idea to develop a system for close combat techniques that could be learned quickly. The emphasis is placed on attacking the soft and vulnerable parts of the human body and utilizing natural impulses in order to protect oneself against attacks. This martial art was turned into a sport and self-defence, similar to judo. Kali Eskrima (also known as Arnis[1] and in the West sometimes as Kali) is the umbrella term for the traditional martial arts of the Philippines, which emphasize weapon-based fighting with sticks, knives and other bladed weapons, and various improvised weapons. It also includes hand-to-hand combat and weapon disarming techniques. Edge: Kali for its disarming technique Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts